trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ExtraneousBladestorm
Be the personable individual. Your name is NAIREN ALEXIS. You live in a hive just by the edge of the ALTERNIAN TUNDRA, which gives an excellent position, close to the LABORATORY where you help the other EXPERT SCIENTISTS. Technically you're in direct employ of the EMPRESS, but as she doesn't use your services that often you and basically the whole of the laboratory staff have a free rein to work with. As such you often have a lot of free time in which to practice with your NAGINATA, it being necessary for the more difficult parts of your job. There isn't really enough room in your hive to do so, unfortunately leading to your RECUPERACOON being sliced open and thus your usual insomnia. Due to the cramped space you have taken up COMPUTER GAMES instead - especially some of the more interactive combat simulations, which you can handle easily. Warfare and tactics are one of your strong points. You are also pretty good at BIOLOGY. You are an (and possibly the only living) expert HEMOANALYST, knowing the exact composition of troll blood as well as which chemicals do what tasks. Redder blood lends itself more greatly to physical activity than blue blood, for example, and darker colours of blood match higher average values of intellingence. Orange blood shows up on this as if it was a shade darker than it actually is, and green blood seems to contain none of the chemicals required for either movement or cognitive processes at all. It is still a mystery as to why green-bloods even live. You are currently waiting for the full growth of one BLACK ALTERNIAN ORCHID, the chemicals from which contain massive amounts of cognitive thought boosters which you plan to inject into yourself. Your job isn't all lounging in the lab, however - a bit of hands-on or sometimes even blade-on sampling is required too, just to get the blood you need. Your other way of KEEPING YOUR VAST INTELLECT OCCUPIED is that of OUTSMARTING OTHER TROLLS with TROLLIAN. Those pestering you tend to make themselves look dumber than MUSCLEBEASTS with CONFUSED STATEMENTS in front of your LINGUISTIC ASSAULT. To keep up your formidable skills, you spend large amounts of time reading though THEASAURI. You have a whole load of THEASAURI. You need the HEAVY LIFTING sylladex to captchalogue them all - its reinforced mesh cards can hold heavier items, but SMALL ONES fall down between the gaps. To be honest, now you're starting to wish you got one which was more suited to handling your scientific studies too, though. Your blood is a DARK BLUE. Although you are okay with the HEMOSPECTRUM, you wish to make some changes of your own to match actual levels of troll intelligence - in particular, that the highest colors were you and your fellow DARK BLUES rather than BRIGHT PURPLE COLORS. You are pretty much certain that the results of your studies show intense correlation between darkness and intelligence. This is why you got such a SHARP lusus (both in MIND and BODY, being the SCYTHEMAMMALOID) as it shares your dark blood. Recently you located a giant mausoleum with your symbol on it. A thourough search of the contents has yet to have been fully executed, but a short explanation of what you know from the contents so far is detailed below. Your trolltag is extraneousBladestorm and your labyrinthine speech patterns leave others stupefied. Explain Work As a hemoanalyst, the main part of your work involves making detailed checks on what is in some trolls' blood. This is used for a variety of reasons, the main one being hemospectrum comparisons. In these, you will compare the blood of two similar trolls to find who is higher-up and so solve petty disputes. One unfortunate effect is that often the troll who is lower will believe you are lying and try to use force, and you will be required to use force. But that is of no consequence. Another field hemoanalysts specialise in is the detection of those with mutant blood. Obviously a simple cut is enough to give any particular troll away, but you need to find who to slice open before you start with that method (the last troll who tried to skip right to the cutting part was beaten to death by an angry mob of trolls). To do this, all 'spotters' are given a detailed list of characteristics of trolls with mutant bloods, and who supplies this list? The hemoanalysts, of course! You also indulge in some other blood-related research whilst off-duty. Some of it is proper important science, but the rest is just an excuse to add to your quickly-growing wall of samples. Examine Self If you so require, then I assume it it my duty. Well, you're okay looking. You have a shirt with your symbol on and a pair of jeans. You also carry around your naginata, or at least carry it nearby, or at the very least kepp your Strife Specifibus somewhere visible, so people aren't fooled by your honest expression. The diagonal stripes were part of your individual, sadly deceased attempt at fashion design. Examine Hive This spacious abode is adequate for my purposes. Your hive is part of a large observatory built on a cliff, which overlooks the start of the vast white, grey and often unfortunately rainbow-coloured tundra. When you can you hide underground during the night to escape the bright sun, but often instead you will still be waiting on an experiment and thus will be in the labatory in the middle of the day. You personally do not use the observatory for your work, but occasionally you will go over to the abandoned telescope and use it to get an exciting view of the military fleets in action. Examine Respiteblock Not the most methodical arrangement here, I'm afraid. Your wall space is almost entirely taken up by thesauri, pride of place being held by the Alternian Research Library Complete Guide Listing All Words and Their Usable Derivatives. A good six and a half feet tall, it is a hefty example of what all such tomes should be like. A small gaming system and your desk take up most of the floor space, with just a small space being left for your recuperacoon. You've had to install a drain underneath it as that gash in the side does not seem to want to be repaired and every night some more slime inexorably leaks out. Allocate Strife Specibus My impetous moves shall leave you bemused. NaginataKind. The long reach and wooden end give plenty of alternatives to any troll as quick-witted and tactical as yourself. You also have a ScalpelKind in storage for less spacious battlefields, although you are required to admit they are a less skilful arm. Examine Fetch Modus Quite the idiotic inventory for someone performing as fiddly work as yours. The Heavy Lifting modus supplies all your wants and needs for storage. Capable of transporting large, cumbersome or unwieldy objects with ease, the only downside is that anything not fulfilling these requirements has a chance of falling through the tough metal grid, where it's damn hard to retrieve. Do Something Awesome Halt. Simply observe. You sight the musclebeast at long range, from about 150 paces away. No sweat. Breaking into a sprint, you yell to attract it's attention. It breaks into a charge. For a second, it looks like you're about to meet the charge full on, but your feet dance and you skip round the thing's side, scoring a line of blood across it's back as you pass. It turns and charges again, but it doesn't have enough room to get up to top speed and you step up onto it as it nears. A high jump and you're plunging down, aiming for a spot at the back of the thing's neck. You land the hit perfectly. It splutters and dies in seconds, and the alarm mounted in the thing alerts the orangeblood that farms them. He's your real target. For several days he has been sending you insulting messages. Earlier today, however, he made his final mistake of challenging you to a fight. To the death, of course. You can only wonder why an orangeblood would be so stupid. As you spot te crest of his hair coming from behind a musclebeast in the distance, you move into position behind the corpse. He comes closer. A well-placed swing trims the tip of his quiff. He raises a shotgun and pulls the trigger, but you're too close and can duck under his shot. While he tries to reload, you whack him in the chin with the wooden end of your staff. He reels backwards. One more slice is enogh to cut his jugular and finish him off. Check up on your ancestry. The name Alexis as well as your symbol both seem to go back a long way into Alternian history - in fact, it originated in only the second spawning after the introduction of an official naming system for trolls. The troll using it - one Asric Alechis - was reputed by several accounts written at the time to be a fearsome barbarian, ambushing young trolls and wanderers during fierce blizzards on the Alternian tundra. Reports of a second Alechis, first name unknown, started to arrive just over 20 sweeps later - the troll, only a wiggler at the time, would raid hives alone with a polearm rumoured to have control over ice (actually attributable to local weather conditions, as all the sources were written as of times of year when the weather was coldest, although this was not known at the time), a myth started due to corpses of his victims being found lying on the ground frozen solid. Two more Alexes were hatched 4 and 6 sweeps after this respectively but both were culled quickly due to sicklyness, the only change made by them of note being that of their altering the name Alechis to its current spelling. Activity in trolls with the moniker Alexis died down to almost a standstill over the next 175 sweeps until the hatching of one Newell Alexis. Finding, discarded, in an empty hive, the frozen and bloodstained naginata of the name-forgotten wiggler, Newell went on to become the second-in-command for the Alternian Army, meeting his end in the First Alternian-Terron War when he opened the bridge airlock of the mostly-destroyed battleship Helgthis, spacing himself as well as 2 other high-ups in the Airforce. He made a final attack on the enemy, sending a rack of 12 highly-explosive fuel canisters towards their fleet (confirmed to have caused the easy takeover of the enemy ship Dendride by blowing a large breach in the sealed hull) before succumbing to the vacuum. His naginata was found later in his cabin (which handily survived the Helgthis' destruction due to its sturdy construction and central position in the ship) and returned in a chest to the surface of Alternia, where, complete with Newell's diaries and records of Alexis deeds, it passed through the hands of no less than six wielders in relatively quick succession. Due to the fame of the wielders during this time and extensive records kept about them, the next Alexis with the right symbol would never find it too difficult to find the polearm. It was so easy to track, in fact, that for a 2-sweep period it was taken not by a dark blue and truly worthy Alexis but a plucky candy-red mutant who had been repeatedly scheduled for a swift culling! Information on the matter becomes a lot more secretive after this, with the only information of note being that of one Lillai Alexis, an unusually talented psychic for one so high in the hemospectrum. Reading early chronicles of the Alechis wiggler's supposed ice powers, she was inspired to imbue the blade with similar powers - letting it transform into the state it is in today. The Alexis who preceeded Nairen was one Eltern Alexis. Senior Hemoanalyst to none other than the Empress herself, he was an expert in his job - being able not only to solve most of the work he was called in to, consisting of petty scuffles between sea-dwellers over who was higher-ranked, with but a glance at a single wound on each, but also an expert with the Alexis naginata (which has, at some unknown point, been named Black Ice - or at least, that is the name etched upon the handle) in cases where samples were harder to acquire, as well as when drones were off-duty or even at times when particularly dangerous trolls needed a helping hand with their utter and undebatable annihilation. His logs (as well as those of Alexes previous) as well as the ancestral polearm have been discovered by Nairen, but his coat and hat, unfortunately, have not. This is a real shame as they were undoubtedly badass and also the part that Nairen was looking forward to the most. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Nehh